Too Scared to Speak
by Titan6
Summary: Summer has come. Danny and Sam need to talk, but will the words come out right?
1. Chapter 1

Too Scared to Speak : Chapter 1

Danny Phantom is not my property and unless I get really lucky, it never will be. It belongs to Nickelodeon.

Dedication- I have to dedicate this to my best friend, inspiration, my sometimes writing partner, and always a great author, Silverflare07.

There were five minutes left until the official end of the school year, and, as we all know, the long awaited summer break. Slowly the clocks ticked away. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were already leaning out of their seats, ready to dash out of Casper High when the bell rung. They wouldn't have to see it for two and a half months. Five…four…three…two…one. School was out.

That night, after the three friends celebrated, Sam crawled into bed, turned off the lamp next to her, and started to daydream (although, technically, it was night) about all the things she had planned to do that summer, and, more specifically, the things she had planned to do with Danny.

This summer was going to be a Sam's chance. Without the distraction of Paulina, every weekday, perhaps she could finally get Danny's attention on her. All that daydreaming eventually lulled Sam off too sleep, and she dreamed even more of Danny.

Little did she know, but Danny had actually gotten over Paulina. Maybe it was due to her loving Danny Phantom, but hating him. Either that or he just hated being called Invis-o-Bill. What ever the reason was, she no longer was the object of his affection.

As he crawled into bed, his thoughts drifted to another girl. The one who was now who he loved, although, being the kind of naïve kid he was, he didn't really know it yet. He just knew that he liked the way he felt. It was new, not like he felt when he was around Paulina. He felt like he had to go see her, right now. As if instinct took over, he got out of bed.

"I'm going ghost." he said with a whisper.

He floated silently above the rooftops of Amity Park. His ghostly form descended upon a small house, not much different than any of the others. He paused by a window, her window. Laying there in bed was Samantha Manson, the only girl that mattered to him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Scared to Speak: Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I promise this chapter will be longer. The first was more like an intro, hence it was short. Plus, as you all know, it looks a lot longer on

paper. So please enjoy.

Danny Phantom does not belong to me, and I had nothing to do with the show's creation.

__

Thoughts will be in Italics.

Sam was just as beautiful asleep as she was awake. Her raven hair was down out of the ponytail and fell loosely on her face. Danny knew that he could float there for hours, sleep didn't matter to him, he could go without it for the rest of his life if spent it with the girl he was looking at. He slowly moved toward the glass and passed right through it. He landed softly on the floor near the window and proceeded to move toward her. As he walked closer to the bed he noticed that Sam was sleeping on top of the blankets. He reached out a still-invisible hand and cleared the hair out of her face, and she started to stir.

"Sam, please wake up, we need to talk." He said quietly, so as to not wake up her parents.

Her eyes opened slowly, somewhat annoyed that her dream about Danny had been interrupted. But when he made himself visible that annoyance quickly faded. She stared into his bright green eyes while he stared back into her violet ones. She eventually broke the silence.

"Danny, its midnight. What could we have to talk about right now?" she asked him, with a yawn.

He avoided the question for the most part.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" he asked.

"I suppose…" she said, still somewhat confused.

As he put his arm around her waist, they both turned a shade of bright red, but they

pretended not to notice, and turned their heads away with an embarrassed smile. They quickly flew out of Sam's house, and across the moonlit town.

Danny landed on a small cliff that overlooked most of the town. A large tree sat on top of it, and they sat at the base of it.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Danny stared off into the full moon that illuminated the town, while Sam just sat their, rubbing one arm and looking at the ground.

Danny's mind raced with thoughts, although his face didn't show it. There he was, sitting next to his best friend, a girl who, for the better part of their friendship, had been called his girlfriend, while the two of them simultaneously argued against it.

Sam was feeling even more confused than Danny was at that moment. She hadn't even convinced herself yet that she wasn't still dreaming. She felt as though she had to talk to him though, she had just gotten what she wanted more than anything else in the world…time alone with Danny.

"It's a really nice night, isn't it Danny?" she asked.

Danny attention quickly shifted to her. He turned his head, and just nodded slightly. That same little feeling came back. He moved himself a little closer to her.

"So what is it you brought me out her to talk about, Danny?"

"Well, Sam… it's us."

Well there you go guys, Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it longer, but its still not too long. Chapter three will come soon I promise.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

As you all know, I don't own Danny Phantom, all characters and related stuff belongs to Nick.

Before I get started with chapter #3, I would like to apologize for not writing this sooner, I had some very bad writers block. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, they were very helpful to both my story and my self confidence. (lol)

And now…Too scared to speak…the final chapter. _Thoughts will be in Italics._

"…It's us."

Those two words run in Sam's mind. Her heart, she swore, skipped more than a beat. Her undivided attention was focused on Danny. She didn't make a sound, but in her heart a silent prayer was whispered.

Please…let him be saying what I think he is.

Danny had only started to say what he needed to get out, and that took almost all of the will power he had. He thought back to his past battles. They were nothing compared to this. But he couldn't turn back now. If he didn't continue, he would lose his chance, maybe forever.

Time seemed to freeze. His bright green eyes stared into her deep purple eyes, and once again that absolute silence descended upon them. They moved closer and closer, until their lips met. Their eyes now closed, they lost themselves in the kiss. The feeling was so right, so perfect.

They didn't even have to think, love was leading them. They embraced each other as they slowly started to lift of the ground, their kiss becoming ever more passionate. They slowly drifted off under the diamond sky, the light from which was causing their skin to glow in an almost unearthly way. Their movement was like a dance as they flew off, over the houses of Amity park.

They never broke apart until they reached Sam's house. Still holding each other, they once again stared into each others eyes.

"Sam.." he whispered.

Before he could continue, she put her finger to his mouth.

"You've said enough, Danny. Actions always speak louder than words." she whispered back.

He phased back inside her house, and before she laid down to sleep, they shared one more, very deep kiss.

He flew out the window as she crawled into bed, and he got home soon after. Both of them would dream the same thing that night. The two of them together, dancing underneath the stars, not saying a word.

I hope you enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing it. Despite the fact that I'm a guy I really like to write all this fluffy stuff. I wanted to write more but it seemed to end so perfectly right there.

Thank you once again for the great reviews.


End file.
